finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Zorn e Thorn
|dob=Julho de 1711 |gender=Masculino |race=Possivelmente humano |type=boss |designer=Toshiyuki Itahana |boss page=Zorn (chefe) }} Zorn e Thorn são personagens de Final Fantasy IX que servem como bobos da corte e magos da Rainha Brahne. Eles parecem quase idênticos e usam vestuários semelhantes, Zorn vestindo azul, e Thorn vestindo vermelho. No jogo a tradução em Inglês, Zorn e Thorn falam em padrão antimetabole usando as mesmas palavras para responder uns aos outros, mas de forma ativa e passiva. Por exemplo, Zorn diria, "Are you sure of this?" enquanto Thorn diria: "Sure of this, are you?". Zorn e Thorn nasceram em julho de 1711 tornando-os com 88 anos de idade. Perfil Aparência Zorn e Thorn usam chapéus de bobo da corte com sinos, jaquetas com colarinho e camisas abotoadas em azul e vermelho, respectivamente. Suas jaquetas, são um pouco diferentes, Thorn tem um coração e um terno de diamante. Enquanto Zorn tem maquiagem azul sobre a testa e nariz em linhas finas, Thorn tem em vermelho, com um círculo vermelho acima de cada olho. Seus lábios são de suas respectivas cores, e ambos os seus rostos são pintados de branco. Seu vestuário vermelho e azul pode se referir as luas gêmeas (o seu tema musical também, por vezes, a ser referido como "bobos da corte da Lua"), e, por extensão, os planetas Gaia e Terra. Personalidade Zorn e Thorn ficam dramáticos e em pânico, recorrendo a negligentemente quando algo dá errado, e sempre seguem o outro. Eles falam com exclamação, constantemente gritando uns para os outros e proclamando que o outro está errado. Eles são bajuladores este órgão jurisdicional que estão no poder e, apesar de seu comportamento infantil, são leais a quem servem. Zorn e Thorn tem sido conhecidos a agir covardemente em tempos de perigo e fugirem. História Quando Princess Garnet desaparece do Castelo de Alexandria, Zorn e Thorn se tornam frenéticos. Sob as ordens da rainha Brahne, eles rastreiam a princesa e Zidane no pico da Caverna de Gelo, onde o duo convoca Black Waltz 1 enquanto eles fogem. Zorn e Thorn mais tarde são vistos juntos com no ataque a Burmecia, aparecendo na Gruta de Gizamaluke e em Burmecia em si. Zorn e Thorn têm o poder de extrair eidolons de uma pessoa, o que eles fazem depois de capturar Garnet no porão do Castelo de Alexandria, extraindo os eidolons Shiva, Ifrit, Atomos, Odin e Bahamut para uso da rainha Brahne. Zorn e Thorn fugem de Alexandria quando Garnet torna-se rainha, e rapidamente vem a servir Kuja, que sestava manipulando a Brahne. Após o sequestro de Eiko Carol, eles tentam extrair eidolons dela nas profundezas do Mount Gulug, mas são mal sucedidos como um evocador deve ter pelo menos 16 anos de idade para os eidolons serem extraídos. Derrotados pelo eidolon de Eiko, Madeen, é revelado que Zorn e Thorn não são verdadeiramente gêmeos e sua verdadeira forma é as duas metades do monstro de duas cabeças Meltigemini. Quando Meltigemini é reformado para cobrir a saída de Kuja, Zidane e companhia derrotam o monstro. Jogabilidade Zorn e Thorn são enfrentados como chefes no Castelo de Alexandria durante a tentativa de resgatar Garnet. Meltigemini é a fusão de Zorn e Thorn e é enfrentado no Monte Gulug. Musica tema "Court Jesters" , também conhecido como "Jesters of the Moon", toca assim que os dois fazem uma aparição. É a nona faixa do primeiro disco de Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack. Criação e desenvolvimento Em um memorando desenvolvimento velho Hironobu Sakaguchi escreveu para a elaboração de Final Fantasy IX, Zorn e Thorn não são duas pessoas individuais, mas, sim, o seu papel é tomada por um único mago velho chamado "Zorn".From the old back up file — Mist Walker Corp A rainha está apreciando a peça da Tantalus Theater Troupe, e Zorn se aproxima dela na varanda onde ela está sentada, mas é interrompido por "Steiner", que leva um guarda de segurança da rainha. Zorn diz que ele tem permissão especial para passar e indica à rainha que ele tem notícias urgentes. A rainha renuncia a ele através de Zorn que a princesa Garnet tomou a "pedra de Leviathan" e um soldado entregou a ela porque ela disse que a rainha tinha pedido a ela para obtê-lo. A rainha diz que ela nunca pediu isso, e seguidor do mago vem e informa que a princesa está em nenhum lugar do castelo. Outras aparições ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Zorn e Thorn aparece como inimigos em ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Zorn.png|Zorn. PFF Thorn.png|Thorn. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Zorn e Thorn aparece como inimigos em ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Galeria File:FFIX-Zorn-concept.jpg|Arte de Zorn. File:FFIX-Thorn-concept.jpg|Arte de Thorn. File:Zorn-ffix-field.png|Modelo de Zorn. File:Thorn-ffix-field.png|Model de Thorn. File:JestersAirship.png|Aeronave de Zorn e Thorn. File:Zorn-and-Thorn-Merge-FFIX.png|Zorn e Thorn se fundem. Etimologia ''Zorn é a palavra alemã para "raiva". Thorn é uma palavra em Inglês para "espinho" que faz alusão ao sofrimento. Na crença cristã, Jesus Cristo foi coroado com uma grinalda de espinhos durante sua crucificação. Os nomes franceses deles são "Pile" e "Face", que pode significar respectivamente "Cabeça" e "Cauda", referindo-se aos dois lados de uma moeda. Curiosidades *Durante a batalha contra Zorn e Thorn, eles usam Twin magic semelhante à utilizada por Palom e Porom em Final Fantasy IV. Referências en:Zorn and Thorn es:Son y Ton de:Zon und Son Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy IX Categoria:Antagonistas